Cheesecake
by Mushroom Pizza
Summary: Nami is taking Zoro into the edge of craziness! But Zoro is just so in love with her that he's willing to do anything for her. Yes! My ZoNa oneshot!


**Yippie!**

**Finally, my ZoNa one shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Leave that to the genius Oda-San. **

**CHEESECAKE**

****  
"Da-da!"

A pair of tiny feet came running towards a tall figure. Its tubby leg staggered in the first two steps. The tiny thing paused for a second before managed to scamper again, reaching the sturdy figure which was standing only 6 feet away. It only needed three more steps to reach the muscular object, when unnoticeably very small bumpy course got in the way causing the tiny thing to stumble. Its leg searched for a balance but failed and was about to sprawl behind. But even before the chubby stub reached the ground the figure had quickly grabbed the tiny thing by the back of its shirt.

The green haired daddy picked up the 11 months old bundle, lifted it up with his two hands until the cute little thing was higher than his head. He let out his typical smirk as he spoke. "Say that again."

The baby giggled for the strenuous tickle received from both side. Then its tiny hand came towards, struggling to touch the father's nose. The baby giggled again before saying,"Daaaa-da!"

Zoro unconsciously smiled in his sleep. Then he groaned and mumbled something inexplicable. This had been the third time he dreamt about his kid. A couple of months ago, fathering a child had never come across his mind. But when he accidentally let his control slip, and after a couple of weeks passed by, Chopper came up to him and said that _she_ had been entering 7 weeks. That was when things suddenly changed. He might not have expected himself, but somehow the idea of having a child thrilled him in the most delighting way. Now, sleeping in a room that had been re-built by Franky for the matter of _privacy_, Zoro considered this as a sweet reward from the enormous pressure he had always endured from becoming the world's greatest swordsman.

"Zoro." A soft voice emerged between his dreams. "Zoro." The voice said again.

"Hn?" Zoro realized that it was some sort of wake up call. He opened his good eye and saw his red head beauty sitting next to his body. He frowned as he observed the circumstances around him and quickly found out that it was still in the middle of the night. And as much as he wanted to open his eyes for her, he felt his eyelids were completely useless at that time. He groaned before dropping his head again to the pillow, ignoring her.

"Zoro, wake up." Nami said again, not intending to give up. Now, her hand reached out to grasp his arm and began to shake it vigorously. "Wake up."

The swordsman winced as he captured her slender arm and pulled her to his embrace. "Come here, girl."

"Zoro, this is urgent." She said while squirming, trying to let go from his strong grip. Both of Zoro's eyes were still shut tightly, and she could tell that he was not intending to give up as well. Thus, she began to lose her temper and her obtruding words came out slipping from her lips. "Wake up or I will never speak to you again."

He had no choice. He had to give up and listened to her. "Okay, what is it?"

She fixed her position and looked him straightly in the eyes, ignoring the annoyed look on his face. A playful smile came across her lips. Patting her belly, she simply said, "The baby wants cheesecake."

Zoro sighed. _So this is what they call as craving..._ Chopper had reminded him that there will be certain stages where pregnant women would develop into another habitude which men would never even expect. The reindeer had even explained to him that pregnant women tend to ask for things that seemed almost impossible. But as impossible as it sounds, he honestly wasn't prepared for this sort of thing. _Really, I mean craving for cheesecake. In the middle of this hour?_ He thought. He sighed again as he tried to figure out his words. Trying very hard not to hurt her, he incautiously said. "Nami, I think you should start to learn to differ between YOUR need and THE BABY's need."

Zoro looked at her and knew she was not buying it. She was pretty much offended, had she thought he would react as enthusiastic as she had. She glowered to him and sharply responded, "The baby is inside of me. If I want cheesecake THAT means THE BABY wants CHEESECAKE too!"

"But it's 2 a.m in the midnight!" He reactively complained.

"I don't care! For the sake of our baby." She snapped, bringing her face closer to his.

He groaned in frustration. "Couldn't you just hold it until tomorrow morning? I'll stride down the entire road to find that damn cheesecake just for you, but not in this hour!"

She pulled her face a bit so that she could bring her pointer finger to the tip of his nose. "First, it's not a damn cheesecake, and second, I want it now!"

"How am I supposed to find a cheesecake when the whole world is still sleeping in their dreams? _!_" He asked desperately.

"It's your job as the baby's daddy." She answered nonchalantly.

He tried to calm himself. And after a brief thought he then figured out that perhaps she was only in her highest mood swings. She would forget this stupid demand by tomorrow morning. _Hopefully_. Zoro straightened his position, took both of her slim fingers and looked her straightly in the eyes. His voice was calm and serious. "Nami, it's 2 a.m. I promise as soon as morning comes I'll bring that cheesecake for you and our baby. Okay, now let's get back to sleep, g'night." He ended by giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Zoro dropped his body on to the bed and turned his back away from her. He closed his eyes and breathed in relief. The surroundings were quiet and steady for the first 5 minutes until he was then being distracted by another mumbling voice.

"You don't care about me." She began.

Zoro remained stick to his position, trying not to turn his back from her. He snuggled his head to the pillow as he murmured. "Who says I don't?"

"I'm just a burden to you." She grieved again.

Zoro let out a growl and rolled his eyes. "No you're not, you're the love of my life."

"I know you hate me." She continued on.

"No, I don't."

"I will never speak to you again for the rest of my lif-"

"Argh, Nami!" Zoro rose instantly. He could never win against her.

"Bring me the cheesecake." Her grieving and mourning voice had now turned into a stubborn command.

He was frustrated and started pleading. "Please Nami, just be nice to me this one time."

But her stubbornness had reached the highest limit, so even Zoro's most despairing face could not bring her to any sentiment. "Bring the cheesecake in less than an hour or I promise I'll never-!"

"Okay, okay!" He jumped immediately out of the bed, grabbed his shirt and pants, and rushed to the exit.

Zoro ran all the way down the town. It was dark and he had no idea where he was going to. He cursed inside for letting himself to be too easy to give up from her. He was one of the greatest swordsmen in the world, for God sake, and yet he let himself being so easily controlled by her? He later found a drunken man and without thinking twice he darted towards the man.

"Which way is the bakery?" Zoro asked. The drunken man hiccupped in respond, his boozy hand pointed to a pinky roof on the hillside. Without saying anything Zoro quickly ran to the destination.

It was easy. The pinky roof was up there. He only needed to run straight and followed the path. But Zoro had no idea why the road seemed to gradually diverge. So instead of heading straight, he turned left, then right, then left, then right again. And so when people normally could arrive in just one minute, it took _amazingly_ ten minutes for him.

When he reached the door, he caught his breath first before his head swiftly went to the signpost on the front door. _**Ms. Machiko Heavenly**_.

Without hesitate he began knocking on the door. "Oi, Miss! Miss! I need your help!"

There was no respond at first so he knocked harder and harder. Suddenly the lights inside the house were turned on. Zoro could see a silhouette of a fat lady in the living room of the house walking towards the main door. When the door peered open, Zoro was about to say something, but he was caught off guard as he received a giant hit on the head with a broom. "You naughty young man! How dare you trying to disturb my house in the middle of this hour! My kids are sleeping!"

The lady kept hitting him with the broom, so Zoro had to cover his head with both of his arm to protect himself. Between those hit, he struggled to say, "Miss, my girl *ouch* needs your help *ouch*!"

"Well you better teach your girl some manner! You know it's not right to ask for help at THIS hour!" The lady barked and still hit him with the broom.

"I know, I know!" He talked back. "Just *ouch* give me time to explain *ouch*!"

The lady threw away the broom and started listening to him. She rested her hands on her hips. "Now tell me what is it that your girl needs?"

Zoro took a few breaths first before he started to explain. "I need a cheesecake, she's pregnant and she's craving for a cheesecake. Please, I'll pay you whatever amount you ask."

The lady blinked for seconds. What she just saw before her brought her back to her old memories of her carrying her first child and stubbornly asking something folly to her husband. Her lips curled into a tiny smile. She felt some kind of sympathy towards the young man. "Young man, it's nice to hear you caring your girl that much, but you know, I'm afraid I have to tell you this is a beauty shop, not a bakery."

"What?" Now this time it was Zoro who blinked.

The lady pointed her finger to a blue painted house which was on the corner of the street. "That's the bakery."

Zoro gulped and felt somewhat stupid. It was obvious from the beginning that he had asked for direction to a drunken man, and yet he chose to believe it. And he even felt more stupid after he realized that he had reached the lady's house longer than it should be. Time's ticking and he was wasting it! Zoro couldn't abide any longer; he had to bring that cheesecake soon. He said few words to the lady before disappearing into the darkness again. "Thank you, miss. I'm really sorry to bother you."

Zoro ran quickly down the hill. This time he tried to be careful not to get lost and missed the track. His eye kept focus to the blue house. So five minutes later, he finally reached to the front door of the bakery. _**Jiisan Bakery**_. An aura of pride rushed through his body. It felt like he had won some kind of race. But to put a note, a normal person could actually take no more than a minute, so yes he still had some misstep, but it was better than the previous. And he didn't seem to care or notice.

"Sir! Oi, sir!" He banged on the door.

He didn't have to wait that long. The door was quickly opened and a 50 year old man came out."What do you want, crazy boy? _!_"

Zoro panted, trying to gather his strength. "I need a cheesecake."

The old man gave him a stupefied look and then yelled. "Can't you see what time is it? Go away, crazy boy, you're wasting my time!"

"Sir, please! I need it now." He pleaded.

"Shoo, shoo! We're closed and we don't have any slice left!"

Zoro was in the edge of hopeless and he definitely didn't know what to do. So he started to bend on his knees and bowed until his forehead touch the ground. "Then make it for me!"

The last time he begged like this was around 3 years ago, in front of Mihawk, asking to be trained. Now, he was doing it again, pushing all his pride and dignity for the sake of his Nami and his baby. Or in short, for a cheesecake. But he didn't care, if this was for her then he would be willing to do anything for her. Anything. Zoro pushed his forehead harder to the ground as he loudly speak. "Please, I beg you. Someone that means so much to my life is waiting for that. I'll pay you whatever amount you ask. Please!"

The old man was astounded yet amazed by the young man's courage. His mouth dropped open as his brain tried to find the right words. But before he was about to say anything, suddenly a suspicious voice came behind the narrow passage beside the house.

"Ssh, crazy boy, I think someone's coming." Hissed the old man.

Zoro, still in his bending position, raised his head a bit. He twisted his brows to observe the sound. It was the sound of footsteps. Later, he managed to get up and carefully walked to the origin of the sound. The sound became closer and closer, and Zoro was getting ready with his fist since he didn't bring any of his swords with. In a slow motion, the sound then appeared into a form of a regular human.

"Gargh!" The swordsman jolted.

That regular form of human was Tashigi, captain of the marines. "I knew it was you, Roronoa Zoro!"

"You scared me!" He snapped and continued. "I thought you're some ghost of my past."

Though Tashigi didn't get what he was saying, she simply ignored it. She fixed her glasses as she said. "What are you doing in this late hour, swordsman? _!_"

Zoro quickly went back to reality and retorted. "None of your business, I need some serious help with this old man."

"Well, seems that you're trying to pick another fight, huh? Follow me to the marine office!" The marine girl affirmed.

"Hey, it's not like that!" He waved his hands.

"It's clear that you're trying to hurt an innocent citizen." She ratified.

Feeling confused and persecuted by time, Zoro decided to clear up his situation to Tashigi. His voice was steady but rough at the same time, and by the look on his face it was obvious that he was exhausted, worried, and desperate. He breathed out and spoke. "Look, I've got a girlfriend who's three months pregnant and now asking for a damn cheesecake. I don't know what to do and I wish I could just go home and sleep by now, but I can't, if I couldn't bring that stupid cheesecake in less than an hour, she'll kill me! So now I'm asking this old man to make it some for me. I know it's too late, but it's better than going home with nothing. So I hope you could understand the situation. It's rare for me begging to the marine like this, but I have no choice, this is the only last thing I could do, my girl is waiting for me."

Tashigi's jaw dropped unconsciously. His words had successfully touched her. She stared at him blankly but then she blurted out. "Aren't there suppose to be a cook in the ship?"

And that sentence really hit Zoro in the face. "Wha-..."

How could he be so stupid? There was an idiot cook living inside the ship, and yet he never even thought about it from the beginning, instead he just ran without any direction into the darkness of the city and woke up some unknown resident. "Oh shit..."

The marine girl chuckled inside as she discovered the soft side of one of the world's strongest swordsman. Though, she was considered as the Straw Hats enemy bylaw, she could not resist herself for not feeling sympathy towards the man. She gave him a nod and said. "Guess I have to let you go for now."

A large grin spread across his face then sincerely said. "Thank you!"

Zoro quickly rushed to the other side of the road, but even before he went on, Tashigi had stopped him from the track. "Hey, swordsman! If you're planning to get back to the ship, it's that way!" She yelled, pointing to the opposite direction.

Zoro turned his head to the direction then fully turned around his body, and ran through the pathway after realizing his mistake. The marine girl shook her head in disbelief and rested her hand in her forehead and slightly massaging it. "My, you can even see the Jolly Roger up from right here, yet you're still heading the wrong way?"

Zoro still could hear what she was saying despite the fact that he had run far enough. He shouted back. "That's why I have my own navigator!"

Zoro reached the port few minutes later. It surprised him that he arrived at the Sunny quicker than he had expected. To be fair enough, he wasn't lost or making any misstep this time. Perhaps, it was because he was in the edge hurry. He wasted no time dashing to the men's quarter and headed straightly to the blond mate.

"Cook. Oi, cook!" He whispered and shaking his body roughly.

The cook didn't open his eyes but he sounded conscious enough as he said, "Who are you to think to wake me up in the middle of my precious dream?"

"Cook, I need your help." The swordsman said.

"Go away, musclehead." The gallant cook pulled his blanket as a sign to get rid of him.

"Cook, I'm serious. It's Nami!" He panicked.

Sanji instantly woke up from his bed and gave the swordsman his most worried look. "Nami-swan? What happened? _!_"

"Cook, I need a cheesecake." He said without thinking.

Sanji half closed his eyes and stared at the mate as if he was facing the most retarded person in the world. "It's your girlfriend that's pregnant, but how could it possibly you the one who's craving?"

"It's not me!" He quickly corrected. "It's her! She wants a freakin' cheesecake!"

Sanji exhaled and looked up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes. "Oh yes...I remembered yesterday she asked me for a banana smoothie. How sweet..."

"Whatever! Do you have any? _!_" He hissed loudly.

Sanji sighed like he had just released a huge weight from his body. He gave the swordsman his most boring look and flatly spoke. "Actually, it kills me for helping you, but for the sake of Nami-swan, yes there's still a slice left in the fridge from yesterday's left over."

The answer Zoro received was such a relieved to him that he remained still for a second. He was really glad that he unconsciously shot his most honest smile. "Thank you, cook." He said. "I promise I won't kick your shitty ass for the whole week."

Sanji dropped his head back to pillow as he murmured. "Yeah, you better. Now get the hell outta my sight, you're just ruining the dream I had about Nami-swan and Robin-chuan."

Sanji's words could actually offended Zoro, but in that moment he was too busy to pick a fight with his mate. He just nodded and quickly rushed to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. He opened the handle and...THERE! A dazzling strawberry cheesecake was lying so elegantly in front of his eyes. He might be hallucinating, but that moment he was seeing the cheesecake as the most precious thing in the world. The soft creamy and yellowish layer seemed to be sparkling more than any other treasure he had ever found before.

Zoro carefully grabbed the plate and walked to his room. When he entered his bedroom, he was greeted with a pouted Nami.

"You're five minutes late." The navigator said, feeling unimpressed.

Zoro ignored the look in her face and spoke in a proud tone. "It's your cheesecake, babe."

Nami received the plate with both hands. Her face held no expression, and looked puzzled at the same time. Zoro, still with his proud smile, thought that Nami was silent because she might not had expected that he could actually won the challenge. The red head navigator responded slowly. "Zoro..."

"Yes?" He replied swiftly.

"I want it blueberry!"

Zoro's mouth hanged open, and before he could say anything all had suddenly became black.

**And that's my ZoNa oneshot ;)  
Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Oh if you noticed, there's a part which I kind of force it a little bit. You know, the refrigerator part. In the manga it was clearly stated that the fridge was always locked with a password and only Sanji, Nami, and Robin who knew the password. I had tried to replace the cheesecake to other place like cupboard or ****microwave****, but I thought that would ****it ****be ridiculous since cheesecakes are easily to get melted and ****then ****considering ****that ****it was a left over. It might not be a big deal for some readers, but for some hardcore one piece fan this might be a flaw**** ;)**

**Also I'm planning to write a bit serious ZoNa stories cause lately I've seen some good ZoNa stories in here. But I don't know, I've never tried to write drama/romance one though I've got lost of ideas and plots, but I'm not really sure with myself yet. My daily life is already filled with dramas and stuffs so writing something humorous is kinda entertaining for me, and of course I have to learn first from all of you talented authors in here! :)**

**Last but not least, sorry for the mistake like grammars and spellings. Well, I had use grammar correcter but ****you know, those aren't perfect either. Does anyone know a good grammar correcter out there? :)**

**Jya!**


End file.
